Regina De Morti
by Lina Marie 02
Summary: She showed up on the werewolf's doorstep with no clue about who or what she was. He took her in & brought her into his home in an attempt to keep her close. But now darkness has shrouded the land & it seems to have come for her, stopping at nothing to retrieve her. Dyson is torn between protecting his friends & keeping her safe. She made it a lot harder when she said 'I Love You'.


(Third Person POV)

Dyson strutted into the bar as he shrugged out of his leather jacket to cool off from the heat, making his way towards Trick who was cleaning glasses for the opening in a few hours. Bo and Lauren were sitting at one of the booths speaking in hushed whispers, their hands clasped as they were focused solely on one another and their conversation. Tamsin was seated at the bar staring into an empty shot glass that once had whiskey in it, Dyson huffing at the sight but saying nothing as he sat a seat away from her to her left.

"What brings ya here Dyson?" Trick said as he looked up from drying his glass to eye the werewolf with a curious gaze, said werewolf glancing around at the bar's other occupants before focusing on the mage.

"We need to talk. Privately." Dyson said before getting up and moving towards the mage's office in the back of the bar, said mage rolling his eyes and following the wolf after setting his glasses down and sighing.

"What's wrong?" the stout man said as he closed his door and locked it to allow the privacy spell to kick in, the werewolf crossing his arms as he stared at the extensive library the mage had inside. Outside in the bar the three girls glanced at each other before staring at the door to the office, frowning when they heard the lock click causing Tamsin to move towards Bo and Lauren.

"A woman showed up at my apartment last night. She was naked and wet and didn't seem to know where she was or who she was. I was wary because she was practically seeping dark magic but when I questioned her she truly had no idea what her origins were. I let her in and gave her some clothes and she was still sleeping when I left an hour ago. I need some answers Trick, and your the guy to come to." the taller man said as he collapsed in a chair and rubbed his eyes to try and wake up a little more, the mage humming before moving to stand in front of the younger fae with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Take me to her." he said simply and raised an eyebrow when the wolf groaned at the thought of moving again, Dyson huffing in defeat before getting up and leading the mage out of the back entrance.

(OC POV)

I groaned as I felt the sunlight beam in from the window that seemed to be right across from me, a gasp leaving me as I shot up and became frightened at my sudden unfamiliar surroundings. A long black button up shirt and a pair of black boxers covered my once naked body, the room around me much more drier than the rain I was in last night before I came here. My memories from last night came back to me and I blinked to try and sort through them, my nimble hand automatically rising to run through my ruby red wavy hair. Light gray eyes scanned the room sharply to try and find something familiar of mine, sighing when I saw nothing and remembered that I had absolutely nothing on me last night. Under my loose black assemble my pale skin stood out and I suddenly remembered my savior, a tall man with blonde curly hair and the most intense blue eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. Before I could think about him some more my stomach started rumbling noisily in the silence, a small laugh leaving me as I rolled my eyes and stepped out of bed to find some food.

"Hopefully he has something edible." my soft voice murmured as I padded through the apartment until I finally found his kitchen, a hum leaving me as I opened the fridge and bent over to look through it with an assessing gaze.

"Ah!" I yelped when I felt the fridge start to close on me while I was looking through its contents, jumping back to see a short man holding the handle with wide eyes as he looked at me.

"Shit!" flew out of his mouth as he let go of the fridge door and jumped back himself as well, almost tripping over a small wooden kitchen stool that was behind him at the moment.

"Whoa!" Dyson yelled to try and calm everything down as he closed the fridge while staring at me, a small smile on his lips as he nodded to let me know that I wasn't in any danger and to keep calm.

"Sorry miss, are you ok?" the small man said as he dusted himself off and ran a hand over his bald head slowly, my eyebrows rising as I brought my hand to my chest as if to calm my erratic breathing.

"No, I am not ok! You just scared the ever loving daylights out of me!" I yelped out as I took deep breaths and backed away until I was against the counter, my eyes closing as I trusted Dyson to keep the little man away from me until I was calm.

"Sorry Angelica, we assumed you were still asleep." the taller man said as he glared at the smaller one with what I was guessing was annoyance, the smaller man turning to stare up at him as his mouth dropped open in stunned disbelief.

"We?" he asked incredulously as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, Dyson rolling his eyes and turning to face me again in an obvious dismissal of the little one.

"Anyways, I brought my friend over because I believe he can help you." the taller man said as he set a gentle hand on my shoulder and led me to the living room, sitting down with me on the couch while the smaller man followed muttering quietly.

"How can he help me?" I murmured as I now eyed the smaller man with a curious gaze as he settled on the coffee table, the man clearing his throat under my scrutiny as he shifted to try and be more comfortable in his position.

"You remember how I said you have dark magic flowing through you?" Dyson said as he set a hand on my knee to bring my focus back to him subtly, my eyebrow rising as a small amused smile settled onto my lips at the memory.

"Yes. I also remember saying you are insane." I replied with a small laugh at the look on his face when I told him that last night, the man merely rolling his eyes with a smile before gesturing towards the quieter man.

"This here is Trick, he is a blood sage for the light fae. He's the best chance you have at remembering who and what you are." the intimidating man said as he looked at the one that was sitting on the coffee table, my eyebrow rising as I too looked at the man with increasing interest and tilted my head.

"I do not know what any of that is...but if you can help me, please do. I feel...lost and that is what frightens me most." I murmured while I looked down at my lap as I fidgeted with my hands in an effort to stay calm, Dyson's hand coming over mine to keep them still while his gaze locked with mine when I looked up.

"We'll help you." he murmured strongly as he nodded in determination.


End file.
